


Defeat

by BlueWingedAngel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, some vaguely implied raven/bellamy i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWingedAngel/pseuds/BlueWingedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The camp gets wrecked by A Monster. </p><p>(Written for prompt #89. Defeat from my 100 prompts table for the 100.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeat

It had been the most gruelling battle any of the 100 had ever faced. 

It started with Raven stirring one morning to grumble, “Bellamy,  is that you?” 

No response.

She climbed out of bed, squinting at the sound of chewing, and then screamed at the top of her lungs and scrambled out of her tent, half naked and practically on her face, careering straight into Clarke, Bellamy and Finn. “There’s a--- there’s a!” She pointed. Nothing was there.

“Are you okay?” Finn said in worry, putting his hands on her to keep her upright.

“YES?!” she screeched.

“Tell us what happened,” Clarke said.

“I was asleep and then I could hear this loud chewing noise!” Raven exclaimed. “I thought it was Bellamy but when he didn’t respond I went to look and there was a  _goat_.”

“Are you sure you weren’t dreaming?” Finn said.

“...you thought the loud chewing noise was me?” Bellamy said in disbelief. 

“It sounded like a grinding noise,” Raven said, “it’s all I hear when you talk.”

“...one of these days...” Bellamy growled.

“I think you were dreaming,” Finn said gently and Raven sighed, burying her face against his shoulder and letting him hold her.

“We have two reasons to hang her from a tree now?” Bellamy offered.

“Bell _amy_ ,” Clarke scolded. 

* * *

Around an hour later, Jasper shrieked as he skidded out of the smoke hut. “There’s a--!”

“Are you okay?” Monty said as he joined him.

“There’s a!” Jasper screamed. 

Monty squinted a bit. “You’re going to have to finish that sentence eventually.”

“IT WRECKED THE HUT!” 

Monty looked past him at the flattened remains of the now-smouldering smoke hut. “Ah, shit. What was it?”

“I DON’T KNOW, I JUST RAN!” Jasper shouted. “It was  _giant_ , it... it...”

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Monty said. “We’ll go find Clarke.”

* * *

“We’ve searched the whole camp,” Clarke said. “There’s nothing. Jasper, what did you see?”

He swallowed hard. “It... was grey? It had horns... four legs...  _giant_...”

Bellamy opened his mouth at  _horns_  and snapped it closed at  _four legs_. It began to drift open again at  _giant_ , until he saw Octavia narrow her eyes at him across the room. He closed it resolutely this time. 

“Giant what?” Clarke said. Bellamy whimpered under his breath.

“No! Just  _giant_ ,” Jasper mewled. “It was  _huge_ , the whole creature was _huge_.”

“Was it furry? Scaley?” Clarke tried.

“Furry,” Jasper said with a nod. “Furry, I think...”

“We’ll find it,” Bellamy said. “We’ll send out a hunting party and we’ll bring it in as  _food_.”

Raven shuddered. “I’m going vegetarian.”

* * *

Around three hours after the hunting party returned with no luck, Clarke found herself face-to-face with the monster. 

She blinked.

 _It_ blinked.

She opened her mouth to scream. 

 _It_ opened its mouth to eat her hair. 

“IT’S HERE!” she shrieked and turned, skidding further into the camp to find reinforcements. She was no good to  _anyone_  dead, after all. 

“ _That’s_  what you were afraid of?” Bellamy demanded of Raven.

“It’s a giant  _frickin’_...” She flailed a hand. “Guns?!”

“They’re in the... let’s go!” Clarke skidded into the dropship and the others followed. 

There were loud crunching noises from outside, followed by screams. 

Clarke reappeared in the doorway, eyes wide. “It’s wrecking the...” She grabbed a stone and threw it at the creature, trying to distract it. 

It worked, except now all it wanted was Clarke.

She squeaked in horror, watching as it ran over at least five tents to get to her. “Ohhhhh that’s... not...” She dived back inside. “GUNS?!”

“Someone put them back wrong,” Bellamy snapped at her.

“It’s on its way here!” she shouted. 

He yanked at the guns that were stuck in their straps and glared at her pointedly.

“Wasn’t  _me?!_ ” she hissed. 

“For the love of...” Raven grabbed a couple of wires, yanking them free and storming over to the doorway, thrusting them between the legs of the creature.

It shrieked. 

Raven shrieked in sympathy.

The creature fell down. 

Clarke moved into the doorway, peering out at the mostly destroyed camp. “At least it wasn’t Grounders?”

* * *

“What happened here?”

Octavia looked up from trying to fix her tent, smiling when she saw Lincoln approach. “Lincoln!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him and he hugged her back for a moment then pushed her away to ask again.

“What happened here?”

“A goat,” she said with a low whine to her voice.

He blinked at her. “A goat did this?”

She nodded. “One really pissed off goat.”

He eyed the wreckage of the camp. “A goat?”

“It was a really big goat,” she offered.

“...irradiated? Mutated goat?” he said.

She shook her head and whimpered. “No, just a giant goat.” 

“Oh,” he said. “...maybe we should discuss you coming to live with me and the grounders. We never have  _giant goats_  attack our land.” 

“Lincoln!” She smacked him on the arm and laughed.


End file.
